


Leaving Thine Outgrown Shell

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks of himself as "just plain Sam," but he knows what people see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Thine Outgrown Shell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beckymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckymonster/gifts).



He thinks of himself as "just plain Sam," but he knows what people see. He's famous, his face (Original Sam's face) has been broadcast everywhere during the hearings. As he beachcombs idly, feeling real sand between his toes, people recognize him. It's kinda like being a rock star.

Today isn't for fame. Today is for the smell of the surf, the crash of the waves, and the tiny white shells he finds, themselves echoes of lives now gone.

Sam collects five shells for his pocket. The sixth he throws as far as he can out to dance in the sea.


End file.
